Lisa Silverman
Lisa Silverman is a character from the Persona 2 duology. Appearances *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Playable Character *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Design Lisa Silverman is a Caucasian girl who had natural blond hair and blue eyes. Like Tatsuya, Lisa wears a black Seven Sisters High uniform. However, she also wears a red ribbon (signifying her status as junior student), as opposed to the blue ties/ribbons which seniors wear. Personality A martial arts fanatic, Lisa uses her own fists to defend herself, equipping gloves to improve the force impact. She holds an obvious crush on Tatsuya, acting clingy towards him. She often fights with Eikichi. She rejects the role of a "traditional" Japanese woman imposed on her by her parents, learning to speak Cantonese and engaging in drug use and with older men as a form of rebellion. Despite her appearance, Lisa usually acts cool to those she is not interested in, and even haughty to those she dislikes. This could be caused by the bullying and xenophobia she experienced from the other local children when she was very young. She is one of the more popular girls at Seven Sisters High School, and harbors a crush for Tatsuya because she thinks he is hot enough to boost her self-esteem. Lisa and Eikichi behave in a similar manner to Nate and Mark from Revelations: Persona in that they are constantly at each others throats. During a heated exchange, Eikichi nicknames her "Ginko" (gin means silver in Japanese, and ko is a common Japanese first name suffix for females) as an insult. Profile Persona 2 duology Persona 2: Innocent Sin *'Initial Persona:' Eros *'Ultimate Persona:' Venus *'Arcana': Lovers Lisa Silverman is a Caucasian girl raised in Sumaru City by her Japanophile parents. Despite her natural blond hair and blue eyes, she is unable to speak English; the misconception that she can is the cause of much confusion. However, she knows how to speak (one of the southern Chinese dialects) in addition to her native Japanese, and often mixes both languages (often saying "Aiyah!" and other Chinese expressions). Lisa is a big fan of martial arts and . She is the top candidate for 'Miss Sevens', a contest held at Seven Sister's High similar to a beauty pageant/popularity contest. The contest is ended as her primarily rival, Yuko, is disfigured by the emblem curse. She, and her two friends Sheba and Mee-ho, are selected to be in the idol group MUSES by music producer Ginji Sasaki, which is started through a rumor. The song that MUSES sings, with Lisa as the lead singer, and leader of the group, is called "Joker" which encourages people to call the Joker to solve their problems. She then recites a piece from the Oracle of Maiya, 'the song of a foreign land' portion being fulfilled through Lisa (a foreigner) becoming an idol and singing at a live concert that was highly publicized. Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Lisa Silverman appears in occasional locations as an NPC, and a metal duplicate of her is encountered late in the game during a boss battle. ''Persona 3'' Lisa doesn't appear on the show Who's Who, hosted by Trish, but is instead referenced. A 20-year old blonde girl is introduced claiming that her sister was a former idol. Trish is clearly impressed, wondering what it would be like to have a relative like that. If the player turns the lounge TV on in the correct day, a fitness hostess will give the audience Cantonese lessons by the words Cantonese Lessons Part --'' just as Lisa would do so in ''Innocent Sin. Contact Solo Contacts * Dance: Lisa dances for the enemy. * Kung Fu: Lisa shows off her kung fu moves. * Discuss Love: Lisa talks about love. * Seduce: Lisa seduces the enemy. Group Contacts * Lisa + Tatsuya: Lisa acts protective of Tatsuya. (Gained from start, can be lost if Tatsuya chooses someone else as his lover after the Shadow Lisa fight) * Lisa + Eikichi + Maya: Lisa, Eikichi, and Maya perform a comedy routine. (Gained automatically after Club Zodiac dungeon.) * Lisa + Maya + Yukino: Lisa, Maya, and Yukino seduce the enemy. (Gained automatically.) * Lisa + Jun: Lisa puts make up on Jun, only to find that he is prettier than she is with it on. Lisa's Cantonese Phrases * In Cantonese, 啊 and 呀 are used interchangeable, despite they are pronounced differently in Mandarin. * The consonants "b", "d", "g" are "j"(dʒ) are , they are used to indicate . Gallery File:LisaSilverman.jpg|Lisa's original artwork by Kazuma Kaneko P2I-silvermanLisa2.jpg|Most of Lisa's different expressions, her childhood self, and her Shadow Side. Lisa making of.png|Lisa in the tech demo of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne File:Lisasilvermanswimsuit.jpg|Lisa in Seven Sister High School's swimsuit. Trivia *Lisa Silverman appears in the debug mode of Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne. This appears to be a carry over from the tech demo of Nocturne's game engine, which also included appearances by Louis Cyphre, as he appeared in the first two Shin Megami Tensei titles, the protagonist of Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner and Devil Summoner's main villain, Sid Davis. Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Characters Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Characters